The New Evil
by craighorner88
Summary: The third installment of Jack and Ryoko's strange life
1. New futures

It's been 15 years the incident with Alexander and the seal of Oricalcos.

After the tournament Jack, Ryoko & Kevin left, Jack hasn't been seen since.

Kaiba is older going on 38 with a daughter who goes by the name of Kisara Kaiba -14 years old.

Kaiba in fact married Ishizu Ishtar after the ceremonial duel.

Yugi & Yami had the final duel to see if Yami or the now known Atem would remain on the earth.

Yugi won the duel beating the ancient Pharaoh with his final monster Silent Magician lv 8.

After the duel Atem asked the gods if he was able to remain in the realm of the living with his own body.

The gods agreed because he had saved the world and Egypt several times.

Although it would have been strange for the king of games to have a double so they convinced people Atem was Yugi's twin.

Yugi gave the title to Atem while Yugi went to Egypt with Professor Hawkins on a dig for a certain tomb of an ancient pharaoh.

Atem married Rebecca Hawkins and had a kid named Michael Muto-14 years old.

4, 5 with his father's hair but blonde hair.

Joey was in America in the new Regional Championships.

Duke Devlin married Serenity and had a son named James Wheeler.

His Hair was Black like Duke and his build was the same but his eyes were the same as his mothers.

Pegasus hasn't been seen except the tournaments but that is all anyone ever saw of him.

There had been rumors of Jack and his wife had returned to domino with another.

"Ok students" the man said walking in the class placing a brown leather trench on the deck placing his brown Shambilo on the chair.

"Who are you" a kid said as the man with brown hair tied back looked at the students with a slight mustache and a pair of narrow glasses as he picked up the chalk and began to write his name on the board. Jack Carter Syclones .

"My name is Jack Syclones but you may call me Mrs. or Mr. Syclones" he said with a slight smile as he opened a book. "So where did your class leave off in the book" Jack said as he began to walk up the aisles.

45 minutes later

"Slade how was school sweetie" Ryoko said turning to her son drying her hands with a towel looking at her son.

"Ok students read chapter 5 and write notes and have a great weekend" Jack said as all the classes left as a kid ran in "Slade what are you doing here where is mom" he said as Slade ran and hugged his father.

"What's wrong son" he said as Slade looked at him "Dad some kid dueled me and took my deck when I lost" he said looking at his father.

"Ok let me get this straight you dueled and lost and your opponent took your deck and left am I right" he said looking at his child.

"Ok son ill get your deck back" he said as they walked out of the college as they headed to where the kid was. "Hey kid" Jack said walking up with his coat on and Shambilo on.

"What do you want old man" the kid said looking at Jack standing 6,0 with a scrawny frame and spiky brown hair.

"I believe you have my son's dueling deck" Jack said looking angrily at the boy.

"Yeah so what its mine now" he said with a chuckle.

"What are you going to duel me" the kid said as he began to laugh.

"How about a bet then since you think your so good we duel and if I win you give the deck back and if you win you get my sons new duel disk" jack said as Slade looked at his father in shock "Dad you don't even have a deck" he said as his father picked his son's duel disk as he slid a deck of cards in the deck slot "Lets duel" he said picking up five cards from his deck.

"Ill start this duel" the kid said picking up his sixth card looking at his hand.

"I summon my Arcana Force 4 the Emperor" the kids said as a black creature with huge wings appeared as a huge coin appeared. "Wow haven't seen an Arcana force deck ever" Jack said as the coin flipped and landed on heads "now my monsters attack goes up by 500" he said as the monsters attack jumped to 1900/1400.

"Your deck is good but it is quite risky seeing as your monsters have two effects one that helps and the other hinder's you" Jack said with a smirk.

"To bad you won't survive your next turn to play more of your arcane monsters" Jack said with a chuckle yanking a card from his deck looking at it.

"This duel is over first I play the spell Painful Choice this powerful spell causes me to pick five cards from my deck and show them to my opponent and my opponent picks one card for me to keep and the other four go to the grave" Jack said pulling his deck out fanning it out picking five cards sliding them on his duel disk as five monsters appeared Goblins Elite Attack Force 2200/1500*2 Dark Ruler Ha Des 2450/1600 Goblin King 0/0*2.

"Keep one of your Goblin Kings" the kid said as Jack slid the rest of the cards into the grave.

"Now I remove three fiends from my grave to special summon my Dark Necrofear" he yelled as Dark Ruler Ha Des, and Goblin's Elite Attack Force's appeared then vanished as a blue skinned female fiend carrying a broken dolls head with a deadly scowl.2200/2800

"I'm not done either I play Monster Reborn and resurrect my Goblin King" he ordered as a small yellow goblin in a crown appeared sitting in a large thrown with a evil scowl.0/0

"why would you special summon a pathetic monster like that" the kid said laughing as the Goblin got angry and pointed at the kid. "I wouldn't insult my most powerful monster in my deck" Jack said with a smirks as the goblins attack jumped to 1000/1000.

"What how what's going on" he asked in shock. "easy he may be weak but his power gives him 1000 attack and defense points for every fiend on the field except him self" Jack said as he pulled on last card from his hand.

"I told you! You wont last for your next turn for now I play the card of your destruction I activate the spell Dimension Fusion now I may have to give up 2000 life points but I can special summon as many removed from play monsters to my field as possible and I resurrect my three monsters I removed to special summon my Dark Necrofear" he said as the three fiends appeared on the field as the Goblin kings attack rose to 4000/4000.

"now ill lay two face downs and I shall end my turn" he said waving towards the kid.

"what I thought you said you wouldn't let me live to my next turn" he said in shack at the field of powerful fiends.

"Easy cause my face downs will finish this duel I activate my face down Ring Of Destruction" he said as a ring appeared on the neck of Goblin King.

"Why would You kill Your own monster" he said in Shock.

"Easy cause I wont take any damage to my points as I counter my own traps down side effect on me I reveal my trap Barrel Behind the door" Jack said as the card lifted as the Ring Blew up and the barrel absorbed the damage " This trap takes the damage I would have taken and sends it to you directly" Jack said as the Barrel Blasted him. "You now take 8000 points of damage" jack said laughing as the Beam of energy covered the kid and faded as he fell to his knees.

Kid:0

Jack:6000

" I believe that's a victory for me" he said as he walked over and pulled the deck out of the kids pocket and handed it Slade.

"Son you take good care of your deck" he said with a smile as they headed home.


	2. the begining of the end

"Dad why didn't you tell me you were such a great duelist" Slade said looking at his father as they headed home.

"Cause son I didn't want you to know but since you already know now go ask your mother I don't like to talk about my past" he said as they headed to the car and headed towards the car and headed home.

"Dad tell me why you never showed me how to duel"he said as the car pulled into the drive way of their house.

"Ask your mother son I don't like to talk about my past" he said getting out as he headed to his study.

"Mom" Slade said running to his mother "Why didn't you tell me dad was a great duelist he beat some kid in one turn getting my deck back" he said looking at his beautiful mother. "Did you even know that he could duel?" he asked in curiosity. "Well of course son that's how we met and fell in love was during a duel" she said looking at her son as she thought back to the duel.

"Was he any good?" Slade asked.

"Good! Why your father is the third best duelist in the world" Ryoko said with a smile on her face.

"Well if he was so great why did he stop dueling?" he asked siting down looking at his mother with a looking of happiness as his mother began to tell him the story from the beginning.

"Father im so sorry I was beaten the person who beat me defeated me in one turn" the kid said looking at his father with a look of fright.

"Son I needed that deck don't you understand Pegasus created that Light Lord cards as a negative to the Arcana Force if he still has them you will lose the duel every time" he said in the shadows of his bedroom.

"But father he barely knew what to do let alone their abilities" the kid said.

"It doesn't matter Jason his father is Jack Syclones the master fiend duelist he will teach him" the man said with a slight chuckle.

"But father I heard Jack wont duel let alone teach he fears dueling" Jason said with a look of fear on his face.

"You will go back there tomorrow and crush him then take that deck and bring it to me" his father said coughing a little.

"But what if his dad approaches me again?" Jason asked.

"You will beat him too you understand me" he yelled.

"But Father he beat me in one turn there is no way I could beat him" Jason said stepping back.

"Just get it done" he said waving his hand to dismiss his son.

"Dad why didn't you ever tell me you could duel that was an amazing duel" he said with a smile on his face.

"Son sit down" Jack said as his son sat on a chair next to his father.

"Ok did your mother tell you what happened 14 years ago?" he asked in curiosity.

"Yeah mom said you were being controlled by The Seal of Oricalcos and that you wanted to get Uncle Kevin back" he said looking at his father.

"Well I just swore I would never duel again!" he said looking at his son.

"Well dad now that I know you can duel there is a tag team tournament" he said in a weak smile as he looked down.

"I don't know son it has been 15 years since I dueled except for to days little event" he said looking at his son.

"Dad you crushed that kid in that duel in one move you still are a great duelist" he said with a smile.

"It was a lucky hand" Jack said as he stood up.

"Dad you special summoned four monsters and normal summoned one and beat him with out even attacking" he said looking at his father with a pleading look.

"Slade" Jack yelled causing his son to flinch "I swore after the incident 15 years ago I would never duel again".

"Dad at least show me the true strength of my deck please" he said looking at his father.

"If I show you how to duel will you stop asking" Jack said looking at his son as he walked over to his vault and unlocked it pulling out an old style type duel disk as he shuffled his deck inserting it in the deck slot.

"One duel that's it you understand after that I put them back in the vault and never take them out again" he said smiling as they headed to the back yard. Activating their duel disks.

"Lets duel"

"Ok dad Ill go first" he said picking up six cards from his deck.

"First ill play my field Justice World" Slade said as a huge city with giant pillars and a beautiful entrance appeared.

"Then I play the spell Solar Exchange I discard a Light Lord Monster and I get to draw two additional cards" Slade said sliding a creature to his grave as he picked up two cards from his and placed them in the grave and picked up an additional two cards. "Ill Lay a face down and end my turn with a face down defense mode monster" he said as a face down defense monster appeared on the field in front of the face down.

"My move and I summon my Archfiend Soldier in attack mode" Jack said as a fierce looking fiend appeared on the field.1900/1500

"Jack go easy on him"Ryoko said looking at them duel from the kitchen.

"Soldier crush his defense mode monster with fiend Guillotine" Jack ordered as the fiend leaped in the air swinging its fearsome weapon crushing it as a white wolf appeared and howled in agony.

"You just attacked my Light Lord Hunter Raikou" he yelled

"And what does that do?" Jack asked in question.

"I get to destroy one monster on the field but I must send three cards from the top of my deck to the grave" Slade said sliding the top three cards into his grave as the howl got louder and Archfiend Soldier groaned and shattered.

"Now rise my beast come forth Light Lord Beast Wolf" Slade said as a huge wolf like creature with shining white armor and a huge weapon stood in the place of the small wolf. 2100/300-2600/300

"Now your wide open" Slade yelled as he pointed at his father.

"Beast Wolf attack dad with Axe Strike" he said with a grin as the warrior lunged at Jack.

"Sorry son but your attack wont even make it to me cause I discard my Kuriboh so the damage I would have taken becomes zero" Jack said sliding the small puff ball of a fiend as a puff ball appeared and took the blow.

"Darn I almost had a huge lead" Slade said looking at his hand.

"Good move son but not good enough"

"Go"

"My draw" jack said pulling a card from his deck as he glanced at the card and then the field.

"I play painful Choice" Jack said pulling his deck out and fanning it open picking five from his deck showing them to Slade. Goblin King 0/0, Giant Orc 2200/0, Archfiend Soldier1900/1500, Dark Ruler Ha Des 2450/1600, Night Assailant 300/200.

"Fine keep the Goblin King he has no attack points" Slade said with a smile as jack slid the four cards in the grave as he slid Goblin King into his hand.

"I should thank you son you helped me acquire my most powerful Beast!" Jack said with a smirk.

"What an attack less one level monster what use is a pathetic monster" Slade said with a slight chuckle.


	3. Finishing the Lightsworn

"Son big mistake" Ryoko thought watching the duel as she shook her head.

"Son prepare yourself cause now I remove three fiends from play from my grave to special summon my Dark Necrofear" Jack said as a female blue skinned fiend with a pissed off look on her face appeared in a kneeled position as her stats showed. 2200/2800

"The ill lay one face down your move son"Jack said with a smirk

"I draw and summon my Light Sworn Warrior Garos" Slade said as a huge buff warrior with shining armor and strange armor appeared on the field. 1850/1300-2350/1300

"Its kind a pointless now your monster's defense is to high but ok" Slade said looking at his father as he drew a card.

"Son you've fought well but this duel is over I play the spell Dimension Fusion" Jack said as he slid the card in the duel disk as a portal opened and the three fiends that Jack had removed had leaped out onto the field.

"Say hello to my Giant Orc2200/0, Dark Ruler Ha Des2450/1600 and my Archfiend Soldier 1900/1500

"Wow that's a lot of monsters"Slade said looking at all the fiends as his fathers dropped by 2000.

Jack:2000

Slade:4000

"Yeah and im sorry son but im afraid you lose for now I summon my Goblin King" he yelled as a small fiend appeared in a thrown and began to glow. 0/0

"Now my Goblin Kings ability activates he gains 1000 attack and defense points for every fiend on the field except for him self that is" Jack said as his attack jumped to 4000/4000.

"Jack no" Ryoko thought as she saw he had his perfect combo in place.

"Ill be nice and let you go" Jack said smirking as he placed two face downs and watched his son draw his next card.

"My move" and I sacrifice my Light sworn Garos to summon Light Sworn Cherubim" Slade said as a majestic looking angel appeared on the field.

"Now all I gotta do is ditch four cards from my deck to destroy two cards on the field and I choose Dark Necrofear and Dark Ruler" he said as they groaned and exploded.

"Oh crap" Jack said seeing the attack of his opponents monster .3200/200

"This is gonna hurt" he said as the angel attacked Archfiend Soldier

"No my Soldier" he yelled as his life points plummeted.

Slade:4000

Jack:200

"Dad on my next turn im gonna take out your little goblin and finish it" he said laughing.

"Don't get to cocky son my draw" Jack said pulling a card from his deck

"Sadly I cant do anything else but summon another Giant orc in attack mode" he said as another grey orc rose to the field. 2200/0

"Now Light Sworn Cherubim attack his fiend with Radiance Smash" he ordered as the angel lunged at the fiend. As a ring appeared around the neck of the orc as he yelled and exploded."Huh what's going on that's not my monsters effect" he yelled as his dad smiled a little "I activated my trap card Ring of Destruction and now I counter the negative effect of my trap with Barrel Behind the door" he said as a huge pistol absorbed all the damage and held it.

"What's that card do" he asked as his life points dropped.

Slade: 1800

"this handy Trap redirects any damage I was gonna receive from a card effect and send it directly to my opponent sorry son but you lose" he said pointing as the gun fired blasting his life points to zero.

Slade:0

Jack:200

"That was pretty good son" Jack said disabling his duel disk and cards as he patted his sons head as he headed to the safe.

"Dad please don't put them away help me become a great duelist" Slade said with a smile.


	4. The Egyptian High Priest

"Ok but just to make you a better duelist come ill show you my collection"Jack said leading his son to th basement.

"Dad come look at this" Michael said as Atem walked into the living room seeing his son watching the news but what was interesting was the topic of the day.

"We are coming to you live from Domino College where a student caught this amazing duel on his cellular phone" the reporter said showing the clip of the end of the duel and its duelists.

"Those monsters that combo only one duelist could" Atem said as he watched the Ring Of Destruction & Barrel Behind The Door activate and finish the duel.

"Michael go up stairs and grab the battle city DVD's and get the finals" he said as Michael ran up stairs returning to his father holding the dick as Atem popped the dick in the DVD player "Put it to the end of Jack Syclones's duel duels all of them" Atem asked as Michael did as he was told and Atem watched the end of the duels between the fiend duelist and his opponent.

"I Knew it" he yelled as he ran to his room grabbing his original battle city duel Disk and deck.

"Ill be back in an hour" Atem said as he ran out the door jumping into his car as he took off.

"Honey someone is on the phone for you" Ryoko said as Jack grabbed the cordless yelling "I got it" as he heard the click "hello who is this" Jack said as a voice he hadn't heard in 15 years spoke on the other end of the line.

"Jack Jack Carter Syclones is that you"

"Who is this!" Jack said a bit louder getting nervous.

"Jack its Atem" he said as Jack replied "Who"

"Of course you didn't know my true name its me the pharaoh" he said as the phone went dead for a second.

"Pharaoh Im sorry its just been so long" Jack said as he gave Atem the address to his home and told him to come over immediately.

"How have you been my friend"Atem said shaking Jacks hand pulling him into a manly hug.

"I've been great im a college professor" he said with a smile as Ryoko and Slade came down stairs.

"Pharaoh oh my god"she said running up to him hugging him tightly.

"No honey his names Atem Yugi and his friends found out his true name" Jack said as Slade walked up "You-You're the King of Games" he said with a stutter and a look of shock.

"Yes and Im a friend of your fathers" he said with a smirk as Jack chuckled as he saw his duel disk and deck.

"Still dueling huh" Jack remarked with a slight chuckle again.

"Yeah Yugi went with Professor Hawkins on an Egyptology dig for the Nameless Pharaoh" Atem said with a smile as he looked at Slade.

"So has your dad been teaching you how to play duel monsters" he said with a smile.

"No he said he doesn't ever want to duel again" Slade said with a sad look upon his face.

"Jack you cant quit your one of the best duelists I know"Atem said with a slight look of shock.

"I know Atem its just whenever I duel trouble follows like you and your friends im a magnet for trouble every time I duel" he said a bit discouraged as he rubbed his eyes his left in particular.

"Jack you ok you look like you have not slept that much" he said

"Your right I haven't been sleeping well I keep having strange dreams of Egypt and a person that looks just like me doing some sort of training for some pharaoh so he could be a high priest or something"

"Did he have anything on him that was strange"Atem said remembering when his friends were in his memories helping him to defeat the evil known as Zork.

"Yeah actually he had a gold left eye with the eye of wadjat instead of a regular eye" he said as Atem gestured for him to come with him as they took off somewhere.

"Why are we here"Jack said walking into Atems home as Atem walked over to a picture removing it showing a large wall safe as he opened it and pulled out a golden ball showing it to jack.

"Is this what the kid had" he said showing Jack the Millennium Item.

"That's it that's the thing in my dream" Jack said with a look of shock.

"Jack you couldn't be dreaming of this it's a Millennium Item" Atem said handing it to Jack as the cold metal touched his skin flashes of his dreams began to appear before him.

"Father Im sorry I thought I was ready to wield the power of the Millennium Eye" A child said crying that resembled Jack as a child during his duels at battle city.

"Jackai your not ready for this power you have dishonored the name of the Syclines you are hence forth banished" his father said as he held his son down and ripped the eye from his skull.

"Ahhh god father stop" he cried in pain and fear as he covered his left eye as he ran from the city of Egypt.

"Jack what's wrong" Atem asked as the Millennium Eye began to glow "What's going on" Atem said looking at the eye then at Jack who was screaming in agony.

"My pharaoh what's going on I felt a surge of power towards one of the Millennium items" a voice said as Shadi appeared in his turban and light brown cloak.

"Shadi what are you doing here"Atem said looking at the guardian of the Millennium items.

"I sensed one of the Millennium items have found its destined partner" he said as he looked at Jack.

"My king allow me to once again glimpse into this mans soul" he said as Atem handed the Millennium Key to him in hopes to answer his question.

"Give me a few moments to search this mans soul" he said as he pressed the key to Jacks forehead as Shadi's mind was transported to Jacks soul room. A labyrinth of doors and hallways similar to the pharaohs mind before he found his memories.

"This cannot be on one side a regular soul room and the other is similar to my kings soul room" Shadi said to him self as he opened the door and a bright light flashed before him and a small fiend appeared in a chair.

"You will leave this dwelling now mortal for anything happens to my masters soul room and you shall be banished to the shadows and the fiends of the realm of the beasts shall devour your soul" Goblin king said.

"I mean no harm to this dwelling I only seek answers to why this mortal is responding so violently to the Millennium eye"Shadi asked as a voice was heard"Goblin King leave me I will answer this strangers questions" the voice said as the fiend bowed and vanished "Who are you stranger who invades my Hikaris mind" the voice asked as Shadi looked seeing no body to trace back to the voice.

"I reside in another room in the labyrinth now I ask you again who are you that invades this place"

"I only wish to find out why he is reacting to the millennium magic" Shadi said as the voice made a sound as if pondering the question.

"The reason is cause I was the first and only destined to wield the magic of the Millennium Eye" the voice spoke.

"No you are mistaken the eye chose Maximillion Pegasus he was destined the Millennium eye" Shadi said correcting the voice.

"No yes Pegasus was chosen by the eye but only till the Egyptian God Cards were Created then it was meant to be passed to the rightful owner but sadly the thief known as Bakura had won the item in a shadow game against Pegasus and intercepted destiny and gave the millennium eye to the second owner of the ancient past Seto Kaiba also known as Seta but I the flesh and blood son claimed the eye to early in my training and was banished do to my foolishness of my eagerness" the voice said in a depressed sigh.

"I wandered the desert many days till I came upon an old aged sorcerer who taught me to trap souls in items so I transferred my soul to the Millennium eye where it would wait till my reincarnation would receive it and be bequeathed all my knowledge and power" he said.

Your telling me you awoke as soon at the eye touched his hand because Jack is your reincarnation in this time?" Shadi said.

"Yes now please leave and place the Millennium eye where it belongs in its true and rightful owner" the voice said fading out as Shadi was thrown from the mind.

"My king give me the eye please" Shadi said as Atem placed the eye where Jacks original eye was and pushed it in causing a bright light that blinded all as Jack screamed.

"Ahhhh!" Jack yelled in pain as he fell on his hands and knees.

"The images and pain its their gone" he said standing as he looked at Atem "My king" he said as he bowed.

"My king Jack what are you talking about" Atem said as the eye shined for a second "I apologize my king my old habits of ancient Egypt still remain" Jack said

"Who are you" Atem said in a curious look.

"My name is Jackai Syclines the Egyptian counter part to the man you Know as Jack Syclones I will now assimilate with him to make it less confusing my King" Jack said as a bright light happened as Jack stood there and stepped back a bit. As he shook his head as he glanced into the mirror seeing the Millennium Eye in his head.

"Yes I remember all of it they wernt dreams they were memories of my ancient past" he said with a smile.


	5. On to the tournament

"I need to tell Ryoko before she kills me if she see's this thing" Jack said as Atem drove Jack to his home as he explained to his wife about the Eye and his ancient past and why he was destined to possess the Millennium Eye.

"Jack I love you and if the eyes makes you happy im not going to stop your happiness " she said with a smile towards her husband as she kissed him softly as Slade walked in the room .

"Hey dad I just got this flyer from some dude handing them out to anyone with a duel disk it's a tag team tournament in London England" Slade said with a big smile looking at his father.

"A tag team tournament I haven't dueled in a tag match in quite some time" Atem said with a chuckle.

"Honey how about it we haven't dueled as a team in a long time since before Slade was born" he said with a smile.

"But I thought u said you wouldn't duel again" she said as Jack chuckled "Why not there hasn't been any trouble yet and Im getting my two weeks leave from work soon son when is the tournament" he said as his son looked at the flyer as he handed it to his father.

"Duelists come one come two to the World Championship duel tournament compete in a rigorous Tag team tournament win money and the title of worlds best Tag-Team. Duelists must register within July 30th and must remain for the entire tournament till August 10th.

"Ok lets do it" Jack said as Atem nodded as they drove to Kaiba Corp.

"Mr Kaiba a Atem Muto is here to see you sir" the secretary said as Kaiba hit a button on his phone "Let him in" he said as he typed on his computer as Atem walked in seeing his life long rival and friend sitting doing what he usually does.

"Atem how are you"Kaiba said getting up shaking his hand.

"Im very good Kaiba how is business?" Atem asked

"It couldn't be better we just shipped out yet another truck load of fully modified duel disks new look and less price"

Kaiba said with a chuckle as a girl walked in the office with white hair striking Blue Eyes and a some what but soft featured face and a toned body the girl wore all white.

"Kisara what have I told you about barging into daddies office" Kaiba said with a stern look

"Sorry I just needed to get my keys to my car I left them in here" she said dangling the keys as she walked out.

"Kaiba your daughters name why did you pick that name?" Atem questioned

"Ill tell you on one condition you don't say I told you so ok" he said as Atem sat in a arm chair and listened.

"It all started after your duel with Yugi and the memories ordeal and when I saw myself call out Kisara instead of Blue Eyes and when I fought Zorc well when that was all over when I was with Ishizu I kept hearing the roar of Blue Eyes and when I slept I saw her in my dreams telling me soon I would receive a gift from her so I waited and waited and finally I found out Ishizu was pregnant Im fine with that I wanted a kid so the Kaiba name would live on but as soon as they handed me my daughter I heard Blue Eyes again and with out thinking I said Kisara and she laughed and hend my hand as if saying yes that is my name so I named her Kisara Kaiba" Kaiba said with a little smile.

"Well Kaiba this might interest you my son just told me there is another tournament a Tag Team tournament in London England" Atem said with a smirk.

"Let me guess you want me to be your partner" Kaiba said with a smile.

"Yes think of it the two woarlds greatest duelists working together for the tag team title" Atem said knowing Kaiba could picture it in his mind.

"I don't know Atem I got a business to run and"

"Ahh come on don't give me the I got a business to run speech we both know Mokuba is more then capable to run Kaiba corp for a bit while your gone" Atem said while Kaiba thought it over.

"Alright it has been years since I've had a good duel besides you on our occasional duels" Kaiba said with a smile as he stood up lets do it!" he said looking at Atem.

"By the way who else is going" he asked in curiosity"

"You wouldnt believe me even if I told you" Atem said chuckling lightly.

"Jack Syclones and Ryoko Syclones"Kaiba said with a smirk on his mug.

"H-how did you know they were in Domino?" Atem asked in shock.

"Atem when someone duels using one of my duel disks trust me I make it my business to know who it is I got the entire duel on recording" Kaiba said laughing slightly.

"Ok ill get the plane tickets to London tonight" Atem said as Kaiba raised his hand.

"No -no no that wont do the three best duelists in the world flying on a medioker plane no I wont have it we are flying in style just get Jack and his wife here tomorrow and we will take my private jet.

The Next Day

"Mr Kaiba Atem and his guests are here" the secretary said as Kaiba buzzed them in.

"Kaiba how are you" Ryoko said walking up to him hugging him.

"Im fine" he said as Ishizu walked in "Ryoko how are you" she said hugging her as jack Michael and Slade walked in shaking Kaiba's hand.

"How are you Kaiba" Jack said looking at the CEO with the Millennium Eye.

"Why do you have the Millennium!" Kaiba yelled in shock.

"Kaiba relax my Ancient Egyptian counterpart was the first to wield the Millennium Eye" jack explained.

"Ok anyways so who all is going to this tournament" Kaiba said looking at every one.

"Well me and you Kaiba as every one raised thier hands "Me to daddy" Kisara said walking in duel disk in hand deck ready.

"Ok very well" he said as every one headed towards the Personal helicopter that flew them to the airport.

"Lets do this "Slade said throwing his arm in the air.


End file.
